La pluie tombe
by fairy-piece31
Summary: Après une dispute avec Grey, Juvia se retrouve le cœur brisé. Mais le comportement de plus en plus étrange du mage de glace inquiète particulièrement ses amis. Après une petite enquête, ils vont finalement découvrir que Grey se trouve à Lamia Scale... Mais pour quelle raison ?
**Salut les gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit OS sur le Gruvia, et dont je suis plutôt fière. À vrai dire, c'est la première histoire que j'arrive à finir !**

 **Cet OS est relu et corrigé ! Donc normalement, il devrait être d'assez bonne qualité je pense.**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

\- Tu m'énerve ! s'écria Grey, en colère. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me suives ?! Tu sais que t'es collante à la fin ?!

Les mots de Grey-sama ce jour-là, ont fait comme un choc dans mon cœur. J'ai cru que j'allais en mourir. Je me suis alors enfuie de la Guilde, profondément blessée par ses propos. Reviendrai-je un jour ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas, pas maintenant. Cela fait une semaine que je suis partie, et personne n'a prit de mes nouvelles ou m'a poursuivit. Je crois bien que ce sentiment de rejet que j'ai toujours eut emplis encore mes pensées ainsi que mon cœur. Suis-je condamnée à vivre éloignée des autres pour le restant de mes jours ?  
Je regarde par la fenêtre de mon appartement les oiseaux essayaient de fuir les trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur Magnolia depuis la phrase particulièrement blessante de l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aime encore malgré ce qu'il m'a dit. La pluie tombe. Insaisissable, triste. Elle s'abat sur les toits des maisons, sur les feuilles des arbres, sur le sol. Le ciel ne cesse de se lamenter, et pour moi, c'est presque la même chose. La pluie tombe de mes yeux depuis une semaine maintenant... Et elle ne me laisse pas tranquille... Je suis si fatiguée de cette vie. Peut-être devrais-je finir comme une goutte de cette eau à la fois si pure et si sale. Pure car elle peut donner la vie, et sale car elle peut aussi la reprendre. Peut-être devrais-je moi aussi tomber et m'écraser dans une flaque, de façon élégante, comme meurt un goutte de pluie. Car après tout, la pluie est mon élément. La pluie c'est moi. Juvia Loxar.  
Mes pensées sont soudainement interrompues par un bruit en provenance de la porte d'entrée. Je la regarde sans vraiment la regarder, entendant à peine le _toc toc_ en provenance de celle-ci.

\- Juvia ! Ouvre !

Je sursaute, reprenant soudain pieds dans la réalité. Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que quelqu'un voudrait me voir. Mais alors... Une personne s'inquiéterait pour moi ? Finalement, on ne m'aurait pas oublié ?  
Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers l'entrée, malgré les cris derrière la porte me demandant de me dépêcher. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise, quand je l'ouvre, de voir Erza et Lucy devant le seuil. Elles ont l'air inquiet. Sans prévenir, Lucy me saute dans les bras. Je la regarde, étonnée.

\- Idiote, dit Lucy. Tu nous a fait peur ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne t'a pas vu !  
\- Juvia est désolée... Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Juvia, fait Erza avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu es partie si précipitamment de la Guilde l'autre jour. On a tous était étonné par ton comportement si soudain.  
\- Juvia est désolée ! C'est juste que...

J'hésite à leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Grey-sama et moi. Comment réagiront-elles lorsqu'elles vont l'apprendre ? La question ne devrait pourtant pas se poser. Elle vont se moquer de moi, c'est certain. Je les invite tout de même à entrer et à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je leur propose une bière, qu'elles refusent poliment. J'en prends tout de même une pour moi.

\- Alors Juvia, explique-nous ce qui t'a poussé à quitter la Guilde si brusquement, propose Lucy.  
\- Et bien... Juvia... Juvia a... Juvia a été rejetée par Grey-sama très méchamment !

C'est bon, c'est dit... Je pousse un long soupir de lassitude. Lucy et Erza me regardent, étonnées.

\- Je vois, dit alors Erza, compréhensive. Une crise d'amour... C'est normal à ton âge, Juvia. Ne t'en fais pas... Un bon coup de poing sur la tête de cet idiot suffira à lui remettre les idées en place.  
\- Erza..., soupire Lucy, exaspérée. Primo : Juvia et toi avez presque le même âge. Secundo : Laisse-moi te rappeler que tout ne se règle pas par la violence !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Lucy-san, ce n'est pas grave, dis-je, gênée.  
\- Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, Juvia, fait Lucy. Grey est bizarre ces derniers temps.  
\- Que veux-tu dire, Lucy-san ?  
\- Et bien... On ne la presque pas vu cette semaine, il n'a fait aucune mission alors que la fin du moi approche et que ces derniers temps il est fauché, et les rares fois où il est venu à la Guilde, c'est pour éviter tout le monde et se montrer agressif.

\- Tu n'as pas tort Lucy. C'est vrai qu'il est étrange en ce moment.  
\- Grey-sama aurait des problèmes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, dit la Constellationniste, mais on devrait enquêter sur ça.  
\- On pourrait demander de l'aide à Mirajane-san, proposais-je.

Les regards que me jettent Lucy et Erza à ce moment-là me font peur... Non, en fait, ils sont effrayants ! On dirait des zombies prêts à se jeter sur moi pour me dévorer !

\- Juuuuviaaaaa, font-elles.  
\- Kyaaaah !  
\- Un conseil, ne JAMAIS demander de l'aide à Mirajane ! s'écrient-t-elles d'une même voix.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Sais-tu comment on la surnomme ? demande Lucy.  
\- Euh... Oui... La démone je crois. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Sache, ma chère Juvia, qu'elle porte bien son nom. Car derrière son joli sourire, se cache un monstre assoiffé de sang prêt à sauter sur sa proie à la moindre occasion, prévient la mage chevalier.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! fait Lucy. C'est pas un monstre, c'est le Diable en personne !  
\- Si Juvia a bien comprit, Mira est vraiment la dernière personne au monde à qui il faut demander de l'aide.  
\- Oui. Exactement, dit la mage de Rang S.  
\- Juvia voit ce que vous voulez dire...  
\- Sinon Juvia, tu pourrais revenir à la Guilde tu ne crois pas ? propose Lucy.  
\- D... D'accord...

Je n'ai pas osé refuser. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai peur. Non, je suis effrayée à l'idée de retourner là-bas ! Je ne veux pas affronter les regards. Et si Grey-sama si trouvait et qu'il commençait à se moquer de moi ?  
Je fais disparaître ces pensées néfastes quand Lucy me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie, sans me laisser le temps de fermer la porte à clef. Nous sommes suivies de très près par Erza. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers Fairy Tail dans les rues trempées de Magnolia. La pluie a fini par s'arrêter, mais les nuages sont toujours là, cachant la lumière du soleil.

\- Juvia, tu ne pourrais pas nous rendre le beau temps ? demande Lucy, me tenant encore le bras.  
\- Juvia est désolée... Quand elle est triste, les nuages sont là, et la pluie aussi.

Lucy soupire de découragement. J'espère ne pas être une trop grosse plaie. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas perdre mes amis de la Guilde. Quand enfin nous arrivons devant le grand édifice, essoufflées, nous soupirons de soulagement.

\- On est enfin arrivées, dit Lucy. On rentre ? J'ai froid.  
\- D'accord, répond Erza. Il est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud.

Sur ces mots, on entre dans la Guilde. Comme je m'y attendais, les regards se posent subitement sur nous et des murmures se font entendre dans la salle. Gênée et subitement oppressée, je regarde mes pieds qui font de drôles de mouvements sur le sol.  
Mirajane se dirige vers nous avec son habituel grand sourire.

\- Juvia ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Où étais-tu ?  
\- Chez elle, répond Titania. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Grey par hasard ?  
\- Non il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour que je lui tape sur la tête !

Mirajane fait alors un petit rire.

\- Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois ! Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas du tout te dire où il se trouve.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. On verra bien quand il rentrera.  
\- Eh ! Erza ! s'écrie une voix vers le bar.

Nous nous retournons vers la provenance de la voix, qu'on reconnaît aussitôt. Assis au bar, une touffe rose accompagné d'un chat bleu est devant un verre de saké.

\- Vous cherchez le glaçon exhibitionniste ? demande Natsu, avec son habituel sourire. Ben moi, je sais où il est !  
\- Ah oui ? Où ça ? demande Lucy.  
\- Je l'ai vu y a environ deux heures prendre un train en direction de Magarette. Je pense qu'il est là-bas.  
\- Magarette ça ne serait pas la ville où se situe Lamia Scale ? demandais-je.  
\- Si, répond Mirajane.  
\- Mais pourquoi serait-il allé là-bas ? s'étonne la Constellationniste.  
\- Pour aller voir son ami Léon, je suppose, répond Erza.  
\- On y va ou on l'attend ? questionne Lucy.  
\- On y va. Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi il irait voir Léon alors qu'il ne le fait jamais.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre de sa part. Je me demande ce qu'il a...  
\- Juvia aussi... Elle espère que Grey-sama n'a pas trop de problèmes.  
\- Je viens avec vous, décide Natsu. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a l'autre glaçon.  
\- D'accord mais tu te tiens à carreaux ! Sinon prépares-toi à prendre un coup sur la tête.  
\- Oui, Dame Erza !

Nous nous rendons donc à la gare de Magnolia, sous la pluie qui a recommencé à tomber. La station est bondée ! Énormément de gens se sont regroupés devant les trains. Je me demande quelle est la cause de toute cette agitation... Heureusement, nous ne restons pas longtemps car notre train arrive rapidement.

\- On est vraiment obligé de prendre le train ? se plaint Natsu.

Il arrête automatiquement de geindre quand Erza lui lance un regard qui dit "Si tu continues, tu vas voir !".  
Nous montons donc, malgré un Natsu totalement démoralisé. On se rend dans un compartiment où sont assises deux jeunes filles. Elles nous regardent en souriant, et nous leur rendons leur sourire.

\- Ne seriez-vous pas des Mages de Fairy Tail ? demande l'une des deux.  
\- C'est exact, répond Lucy. Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- Qui ne reconnaît pas Natsu la Salamandre et Erza la Reine des Fées ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont célèbres ces deux-là !  
\- C'est bon Lucy, n'en fais pas trop quand même, fait Titania, gênée.

Le voyage se déroule tranquillement, malgré le fait que Natsu soit affalé sur son siège. Il est tout vert... On a apprit que les deux jeunes filles de notre compartiment se nomme Bridgess et Kira*. Elles sont très gentilles et on a bien rigolé.  
Arrivés à Magarette, on descend et on dit au revoir à Bridgess et Kira qui sortent en même temps que nous. On se rend directement à Lamia Scale malgré les protestations de Natsu qui se plaint d'avoir faim. Je ne fais pas attention à ses lamentations et regarde le ciel. Ici aussi il pleut...  
Quand on arrive devant la Guilde, on se rend vite compte qu'il n'y a aucun bruit à l'intérieur. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas fermée... On entre et on aperçoit tous les membres assis sur des bancs devant des tables, l'air déprimé. Certains pleurent... Quand il nous voit entrer, Jura se précipite vers nous.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonne-t-il.  
\- On se demandait si Grey n'était pas ici, répond Erza. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ?  
\- Suivez-moi...

On obéit au Mage Saint sans broncher. Le ton qu'il a prit lorsqu'il a prononcé ces mots était quasiment éteint, nous faisant réaliser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Il nous fait monter les escaliers et nous emmène dans l'infirmerie. Quand il ouvre la porte, nous sommes consternés par les images que nous voyions. Toute l'équipe de Léon est inconsciente, dans un état proche de la mort. Assis sur une chaise près d'un des lits, Grey tient la main d'un jeune homme évanoui.

\- Grey, appelle Jura. Tes amis sont venus te voir.

Grey-sama tourne difficilement la tête vers nous. Il paraît étonné de nous apercevoir ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- On s'inquiétait de ne plus te voir à la Guilde ces derniers-temps. Heureusement, Natsu t'a vu entrer dans la gare tout à l'heure, répond Erza.  
\- Ah...

Puis il se retourne, semblant plongé dans la mélancolie.

\- Grey-sama... Que s'est-il passé ?

Là, une larme commence à couler le long de sa joue.

\- Un accident... lors d'une mission... Un monstre a réussi à les prendre par surprise et ils n'ont pas pu se défendre... Léon... est celui... qui a été le plus touché... Et... il a perdu son bras gauche...

Après l'annonce de ces paroles choquantes, Grey éclate en sanglots. J'écoute alors mon cœur et me dirige vers lui. Je le prends dans mes bras et il cache son visage dans mon cou.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demandais-je.  
\- Un peu plus d'une semaine... Et depuis... il n'a pas reprit connaissance... Je ne sais même pas si il va survivre...

Je le laisse exprimer sa peine en le serrant un peu plus. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait été si brutal avec moi l'autre jour. Il avait peur, juste peur. Grey semble exténué. Depuis combien de temps vient-il à Lamia Scale pour veiller sur son ami ? Combien de temps reste-t-il dans la guilde ? Je décide de l'interroger plus tard, quand il se serait un peu calmé.  
Grey ferme les yeux et s'endort sur mon épaule. Je le regarde, attendrie.

\- On devrait le mettre sur un lit, propose Natsu. C'est pas très bon pour le dos de dormir dans cette position.  
\- Oui tu as raison, affirme Lucy en acquiescent.

Sans rien dire, Erza vient le chercher et le prend dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit d'à côté. Je la laisse faire sans broncher. Quand Titania couvre le jeune homme, je m'approche du lit de ce dernier. Je m'aperçoit que ses traits sont tirés par une profonde lassitude. On peut facilement voir les cernes bleutées sous ses yeux, dues à la fatigue.  
Je prends une chaise avec la ferme intention de veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. Les autres, eux, s'en vont.

\- On va boire un verre, m'annonce Lucy. Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?  
\- Non, je réponds. Je préfère rester ici.  
\- Bon, comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure.  
\- À tout à l'heure.

Elle s'en va en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Bien qu'elle soit ma rivale en amour, Lucy est une très bonne amie et confidente. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle.  
Une fois la porte fermée, je me tourne vers mon aimé et lui prends la main. Il est tellement beau quand il dort... Je plonge ma main libre dans sa chevelure noire comme la nuit. Ils sont doux et soyeux. Je regarde son visage endormi, perdue dans sa beauté. J'arrête soudainement ma contemplation pour regarder autour de moi. Je me rends vite compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce. J'aperçois Cherry, Yuka et Toby, eux aussi étendus sur des lits. Ils sont eux aussi endormis. Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà reprit connaissance ? Je l'espère pour eux en tout cas. Je le demanderai aux autres mages de la guilde.  
J'entends brusquement un gémissement derrière mon dos. Je me retourne, surprise. Léon s'agite et gémit, semblant la cible d'un cauchemar. Je me précipite vers lui pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Léon !

Je le secoue dans l'espoir de le réveiller. En vain. Je me précipite hors de l'infirmerie pour aller chercher de l'aide.  
Dans le hall de la guilde, Lucy parle avec le Maître Ooba Baba. Je me précipite vers elle. Elle me regarde alors, étonnée.

\- Juvia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
\- C'est Léon, il ne va pas bien du tout !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un hurlement se fait entendre, se répercutant dans toute la guilde. Je n'ai aucun mal pour deviner que la voix vient de l'infirmerie. Lucy, Ooba Baba et moi nous précipitons vers la salle de soin et ouvrons la porte à la volée. Là, qu'elle n'est pas notre surprise quand on voit Léon assit dans son lit, mais aussi dans les bras de Grey !

\- On devrait sortir, dit alors Lucy.

Je hoche la tête, affirmative. Nous redescendons dans le hall où Erza, Natsu et Happy se arrivent vers nous en courant.

\- Tout se passe bien ? demande Erza. On a entendu un hurlement.  
\- Léon s'est réveillé, s'empresse de dire Lucy. Il est avec Grey, en ce moment. Tout va bien.

Les trois autres poussent un soupir de soulagement, heureux que Léon soit enfin réveillé. La nouvelle, divulguée par Natsu, se répand dans la guilde comme une traînée de poudre, et bientôt, tout le monde retrouve le sourire.

\- L'amour entre frères est une puissance que personne ne peut égaler, dit alors Ooba Baba, à côté de moi.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, un sourire aux lèvres. À présent, Grey-sama ira mieux, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Bien sûr, je suis aussi heureuse pour Léon, mais pour moi, le bonheur de Grey est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.

 _Quelques jours plus tard :_

\- Comment va Léon ?  
\- Beaucoup mieux. Il devrait sortir de l'infirmerie dans quelques jours.  
\- Tant mieux... Et les membres de son équipe ?  
\- Cherry est sortie il y a deux jours, Yuka hier, et Toby a encore besoin de se reposer. Cet idiot s'est planté ses griffes paralysantes pendant la mission, c'est ce qui a causé la majeure partie de ses blessures.

Un sourire timide apparaît alors sur mes lèvres. Il faut dire que cet homme est vraiment amusant, quand il s'y met !

\- Juvia ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas être aussi agressif. Mais j'étais tellement inquiet...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Juvia comprend complètement. C'est déjà oublié.  
\- Merci...

Grey et moi sommes en train dans le parc de Magnolia. L'atmosphère s'est beaucoup détendue en quelques jours, et aujourd'hui, Grey-sama et moi marchons, tranquillement dans le parc, sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et Grey sourit. C'est un très beau jour de printemps. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous nous asseyons sur un banc, juste en-dessous d'un cerisier.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Le printemps, dit soudain Grey.  
\- Oui, je répond, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous écoutons un moment le son du vent, les gazouillements des oiseaux, un écureuil montant dans un arbre.

\- Juvia ?  
\- Oui ?

Là, sans que je m'y attende, Grey-sama pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après, il s'éloigne et me fait le plus beau sourire pouvant exister en ce monde.

\- Je t'aime.

Mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, tant le bonheur afflut dans mon corps. Je me précipite sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse à mon tour.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Grey.

En ce magnifique jour de printemps, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, Grey, l'homme que j'ai aimé depuis le premier jour, m'avoua son amour. Ce fut le plus beau jour que j'eus vécu de toute ma vie.  
À présent, la pluie ne tombe plus. ****

**Fin**

 **Bridgess et Kira* : Ce sont les deux personnages féminins principaux des Chevaliers d'Émeraude, livre écrit par Anne Robillard, et l'une de mes sagas préférées.**

 **J'espère que ce OS vous aura plus, et qu'il n'aura pas été trop... kitsch... Surtout à la fin ! Mais bon, on en a bien besoin, quelques fois !**

 **Voilou, laissez-moi un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir ! ^^**

 **Bisous !**

 **P.S : Et pour ceux qui me suivent sur « Ma Lumière... », le chapitre 2 devrait arriver très prochainement !**


End file.
